Vancouver Chips
by Der Adler des Mondes
Summary: Poker Night on the Normandy doesn't turn out so! Kaidan tries to feed Shepard some of his "people's foods" and earns a reaction. Bumped to M due to chapter 4.
1. Food & Poker

Poker Night on the Normandy doesn't turn out so!

ME3

* * *

Normally, the gentle hum of the Normandy's engines soothed Lisa Shepard. Even though the SR-2 was quieter than the original Normandy, just the mere presence of engine noise was better than none. The sound was her only anchor with a glaring nightmare inducing window of silence.

Normally, was not quite normal at the moment, especially with the Reaper War in full spring. The comforting noise now only served to assault her senses, to thrum in time with her headache.

The dozens upon dozens of data pads littered about the Loft, each bearing a stark reminder of the War and her heavy burden, echoed her nightmares, past and future. _I cannot fail. I WILL NOT fail._ A pinging sound startled her out of her depressed stupor, glancing up from her desk-covered datapad-storm, she noted a message from Vega.

_Lola!_

_Don't forget about tonight's poker game! Major's bringing snacks! Doc's letting us into the booze!_

_Vega_

_Crap!_ She groaned, and rubbed the temples of her head in feeble effort to combat the ever-increasing headache._ She contemplated cancelling. Too much work, not enough time, but I did promise Kaidan I would try Vancouver's finger foods, and Vega would crow that I forfeited. No way in hell._

With a sigh, she stumbled out of her chair and glazed into the bathroom. The mirror revealed the tale of a red-haired woman fighting sleep.

Crouching low, she gingerly pulled out from under the sink cabinet a secret stash of pain meds, all excess meds from previous "adventures", just for the "bypass-Chakwas" occasion.

Only EDI knew and Joker knew, she preferred that Joker didn't know but Joker has his ways with EDI, at least he had the decency to be bribed with ignoring his extranet bookmarks.

A sweet voice cut through her thoughts of revenge. _Lisa?_

_Shoot! Kaidan! _

She took a dose and stashed the rest, like a burglar caught.

She leapt into a standing position and hastily exited the bathroom and into Kaidan.

For a split second, her mind filled with panic, but soon faded when she saw Kaidan in fatigues doing the cute smirk of his.

"Hope you didn't forget tonight?" He chided.

"Hope you didn't forget who's going to take you to the cleaners!" She mocked, standing a head shorter than him; she reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her, and returned the favour with a deeper kiss.

_Beeep!_

The sound of their omnitools beeping broke the intimate moment. Checking the sender, Shepard rolled her eyes. _Way to ruin the mood Vega._

"So shall we go, mi'lady?" Remarked Kaidan, as he bowed and led Shepard with his hand to the elevator.

"You've been playing, that fantasy game too much." Smirking she took his hand and followed him into the elevator, sticking close.

"I like it."

The elevator beeped its way down to the Crew deck ever so slowly. This was the one time she was glad for the _lack of _speed, savouring the precious closeness with Kaidan. Curled into him, leaning on him, _I don't know what I would do without him._

The elevator stopped and when the door opened, Kaidan and Shepard were once again the prime examples of two human Sprectres.

The Crew Deck on the other hand was partial chaos.

Cortez and Vega were doing an arm wrestle on the mess table, Vega winning of course; Traynor was checking out EDI's modules in the corner; Hawthorne, Joker, Westmoreland, Adams, Ken and Gabby and several other crewmembers seemed to be cracking into Chakwas's stash of liquor and judging by Gabby's face, leud jokes.

Chakwas stood watching with gleam in her eye and medical equipment. _Ken should probably shut up._

Garrus and Tali were poking the mystery food Kaidan had brought aboard, wondering if it was edible.

The Deck looked ready to burst if no one tempered the fire that was heating.

Their arrival though, was just that, the bucket of water; it blissfully for Shepard's now dimmed headache, silenced the deck, the crew as if on cue made a beeline for a chair.

Noting the evil grins on several player's faces, "I hope we are playing Citadel Rules, people!" she scolded her "children".

There were faint cries of "not fair", "but but!", and "now what do I do with a marked deck?".

Above the noise, Vega motioned to two chairs next to him, reserved.

Noticing the close proximity, she decided to tease him and Kaidan. "Are you suggesting something there James?"

"Hmm? Ah! Uh, no Lola!" Blushed Vega as he noticed Kaidan's faint biotic hue and rising of an eyebrow from behind Shepard.

"HA! James you are such a liar! I see all and I see excessive flirting!" Cried Joker, implicating Vega further into the rabbit hole.

"You don't see me hugging the ship now do you?" Shot back Vega.

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Right Vega?" Shepard blinked innocently before patting him on the shoulder.

"That would mean changing his nature, like that will ever happen." Offered Kaidan as he deployed the snack foods on the mess table and joined Shepard, sitting closely, very closely, a hand on Shepard's thigh.

Seeing the joke unfold, Vega visibly looked relieved.

"The Major's right! No one can resist these guns! I am too good looking to stop now!" Grinning from ear to ear, as he dealt out the cards.

"Before or after they punch you in the face?" Added Garrus.

Vega returned fire, "Scars, you got nothing in that department, what with a rocket to the face?"

Sensing the newfound escalation of drunken crewmembers, Shepard put a stop to it.

"Soooo, cards?" She drawled, getting everyone's attention. Especially one Kaidan Alenko.

The game was an aggressive one, what with Tali probably counting cards, and with a grumbled she thought no, Vega, she swears has got to be cheating.

Getting cleaned out was no fun, but at least it's with someone you love. Several times she would inch ever so closely to Kaidan and sometimes let him win her hand.

The first game was drawing to a end, when Shepard was prompted by Kaidan.

"Hey Shepard! Try one of Vancouver's best selling chips, of course not so much now, but still I love these!" He beamed handing Shepard one of the many bowls on the table.

The entire table, even _Joker_ looked expectantly at her.

Eying the solid golden colored stick chips, about the size of her nail, she nimbly took one and ate it.

The Crew and especially Kaidan kept quiet for her Verdict.

"Hmm, not bad, guess Canadians do _something_ right, eh?" She smiled appreciatively at Kaidan.

With whoops and cheers, crewmembers dug in and found themselves agreeying with their Commander's assessment. Even Javik thought it was "decent for primatives".

_She caught herself, woozy all of a sudden. Woah…_ Suddenly unable to breathe. _Like getting spaced all over again._ She dimly could hear voices as her vision got cloudier, she tried grasping at her pocket, but floundered and she slumped into Kaidan's arms.

Next Chapter Alenko's POV.


	2. Judgement

Alenko POV

He gingerly handed the food bowl full of Vancouver Chips with anxious anticipation. He could feel the stare of all crew members behind him, waiting for the judgement.

A heartbeat passed, then quicker than he saw it, Shepard gobbled a piece.

"Hmm, not bad, guess Canadians do _something_ right, eh?" _She's smiling at me. Knew it._

He turned to hear cheers of the crew, deafening, but he didn't care, for his love liked his people's chips. He thought he heard the distant approval of Javik, which served to inflate his ego further.

A sharp crack ripped through the air, Kaidan turned to see his commander rasping for air and the remains of a food bowl and its contents on the floor.

"Shepard! Lisa!" He worryingly called, grabbing her as she fell out of her chair into his arms.

The eerie quiet at the mere moment before was replaced by utter chaos.

Most of the non-ground crew stared in panic; Garrus and Tali were inspecting the food for poisons, Joker and EDI were trying summon Chakwas from an engineering incident she had left for, something about an crew member eating dextro food Tali had left behind.

Then, Kaidan's medical training immediately took over.

He cleared a few chairs, enough room to set Shepard down on the floor. He kneeled by her, straightening her neck, lifting her chin to ensure a clear airway. He turned his ear to her face, listening for a breath. His face contorting, when he realized he heard nothing.

Vega and Cortez, who was sitting next to Kaidan mere moments before, leapt beside Kaidan.

"What's going on with Lola? Was she poisoned?" Asked with concern Vega.

"I'm not sure, I can't hear her breathe, we have to do CPR." Responded Kaidan with furrowed brows, equal if not more evident panic and worry in his voice.

Vega took to Shepard's side and begun chest compressions, most likely breaking a rib or two, while Kaidan, valiantly kept Shepard's airway clear and continued to rescue breathe for her.

This continued for, at least for Kaidan, several heart wrenching seconds until Cortez remembered Shepard grasping for her pocket. _Why would she unless…_

"Is it possible Shepard's having an allergic reaction?" Inquired Cortez

"That's not possible, what with genetic modifications and modern health facilities, allergies are almost long gone with exception species wide allergic reactions to dextro-based compounds." Replied Kaidan, pausing to give Shepard a breath. "But, she is exhibiting signs of an serious allergic reaction. If she does have an allergy, she would have something for it. Search her for a tube like item, it would be a "Epi-Pen"."

Cortez carefully searched through Shepard's pockets as Vega and Kaidan worked in tandem to bring the breath of life to their Commander, until he found a cylindrical object with a cap and the words "EPIPEN" and anaphylactic shock in the same packaging.

"This it?" Asked Cortez, holding up the newfound item to Kaidan eyes.

"Yeah, thats it!"

Kaidan swiftly took the offered item, knocked off the cap and stabbed Shepard's thigh. Just as soon as he did so, he heard the commotion of Dr Chakwas coming up.

Carrying a small medical bag, she rushed to them, panting, looking as though she ran five flights of stairs.

"Elevator out, Major Alenko, what happened?" She quickly asked as she expertly began to examine Shepard, checking for pulse. Pulling out, and putting a breather on Shepard's still face.

"We believe Shepard went into anaphylactic shock… because of the chips I gave her." Admitted Kaidan. _God, I almost killed her._

"Have you administered adrenaline? She seems to be responding better, breathing now." Noted Chakwas.

"Yes, thanks to Cortez, we realized it was likely an allergic reaction and found an EPIPEN in Shepard's pocket." _So stupid, if Cortez hadn't brought it up, what would of happen?_ The guilt was eating him alive.

"Okay, since we have her breathing normally, and otherwise stable, lets get her in the med bay." Barked Chakwas to some crew members, who promptly dashed into the med-bay.

Someone brought a backboard over, and all of them gently moved her onto there, checking her airway and vitals.

Hoisting up the backboard, they traveled the incredibly short distance to the med bay, Chakwas leading the pack. Kaidan followed, holding Shepard's hand.

Stepping in, they moved her onto one of the private area beds, in the back of the med-bay. Orderlies began hooking up vitals machines. Chakwas shooed everyone except Kaidan out, began to inject an immuno suppressant and do a physical checkup of Shepard. Kaidan, his eyes as though in a trance, sat next to Shepard still holding her hand, with his. _God, I almost killed her._

Minutes later, Chakwas, having finished her exam and satisfied with Shepard's condition, turned to talk to Kaidan. Leaning on the unoccupied bed next to him.

"Kaidan, this isn't your fault. In fact, I want to tear her a new one, when she wakes up. She owes me Brandy for keeping an allergy away from me!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"She did not tell you?" Kaidan was shocked at this news.. _She does like to keep things to herself. I wish I could get her to be more open with me._

"No, which is odd, normally allergies are known and listed in the medical profile, but not hers." Replied Chakwas."That EPIPEN, is damning evidence, that she knew she had an allergy but did not tell me." Continued the miffed Chakwas.

Chakwas then walked away, leaving Kaidan to sit with Shepard. "Shepard, I wish you would tell me about these things. I could've have killed you. This time I would't have had Joker as a punching bag to blame or the collectors." Sighed Kaidan, as he sat down for the night shift, waiting for Shepard to wake.

_I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you._


	3. Waking Up

_Ugh. My head's killing me. What happened?_ Thinking back, she pondered what could have happened to lead to such exhaustion and devastating headache. She vaguely remembered a poker game hosted by Vega.

_Did we get shitfaced drunk? Well, status report._

She felt heavy, as though she was being pressed down, covered with odd prickly sensations on parts of her body, and a heavy as in weight on her arm.

_Guess it's time to try to find where we are now, shall we?_

She managed to crack her eyelids partially, until the bright light of the med bay, sharply put that idea down.

_Wait, med bay? What about the others? Is Kaidan okay?_

Hit with a newfound sense of worry, she tried again, determined to find out what happened. This time with surprising success.

Right away she noticed, that she was in the private area of the med bay, hooked up to oxygen and some vitals machines, and with a sleeping Kaidan on her left arm.

_He's going to feel that tomorrow, but still…_

_He looks too cute._

Unfortunately, it was then Kaidan jerked wide awake.

"Lisa?" He mumbled sleepily, holding her hand in his, his eyes full of concern and marred by a lack of sleep. _He must of fallen asleep by accident._

"Kaidan? What happened?" She asked, her voice half there, in her best attempt at a commanding voice. "Are the others okay?" It failed.

"Always the commander, checking on her men first." Kaidan smiled, but with a certain kind of sadness tinged in his face. "Yes, everyone is okay."

"However, You do realize Chakwas is going to kill you?" He muttered that last statement out, as though testing the waters.

"What why?" She arched her eyebrow. _I must of gotten drunk, and hit someone with biotics, oh dear._

"Well, that, um, keeping a serious allergy from your doc will do it." Retorted Kaidan

"Oh, _that_." _Shoot._

"Yeah, _that."_ Kaidan's face lit up with a burst of anger. "Do you realize that keeping such information from me almost got you _killed. I almost killed you!"_

She started to reply, "But Kaidan—"

"No buts, Lisa, don't you realize I'm here for you to lean on me? I want to protect you, _I couldn't protect you on the original Normandy."_ He spoke so softly, so full of guilt, and heart-breaking face at the verge of tears that it broke Shepard's heart. She felt _terrible_; _he stills feels guilty over the original Normandy._

Taking her free hand, she gently brushed on Kaidan's cheek, caressing it.

"Kaidan, please, I'm sorry, I never, expected this, actually. It wasn't an allergy, before now at least."

"What do you mean, 'wasn't an allergy'?" Kaidan looked doubtful.

"When I was little, it was fairly minor, equivalent of a pimple." She droned remembering childhood memories. "Docs didn't think it was an allergy, thought they got rid of them all when they did genetic testing."

"But?" Anticipated Kaidan, clutching Shepard's hand further.

"But, I had my doubts. It felt weird whenever I would have a certain kind of preservative. That's why I bothered to carry an EPIPEN, just in case." She concluded as she saw Chakwas barge into the Med Bay private area, looking as though she was on a mission.

Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. _I'm screwed._

"Mind explaining, why in the name of God, Enkidlers, Spirits or my stash of Brandy did I not know about this allergy? I am not old you know, I notice things!" Chakwas sharply rebuked.

Just when Shepard opened her mouth to begin to talk, Chakwas revealed _her_ secret "stash".

"How did you—" Shepard stammered, looking bewildered.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Kaidan.

"EDI told me about your "stash" after you collapsed." Continued Chakwas disapprovingly. "Mind telling me about this too?"

"Well, I haven't been sleeping well, and I get headaches." Shepard timidly admitted.

Chakwas sighed, removing Shepard's vitals and oxygen nozzles.

"Why?"

_I am so going to pay for that stash aren't I?_ Shepard was in no mood to play "therapy session" with Chakwas.

The moment of silence was interrupted by a almost sidelined Kaidan.

He moved to sit next to her, joining her on the bed.

"Look, Lisa. You can tell me. Please tell me, I want to help you." Kaidan's eyes pleaded to her._ I could never resist those eyes._

"Alright." So quiet it was practically mouthed.

Chakwas and Kaidan looked at her in anticipation yet with a degree of patience. That of a saint for Chakwas, who was still annoyed about the "stash".

"I get…_nightmares…_and the beacon's visions never left." She finally relented.

Chakwas seemed to ponder something before grasping Kaidan's hand and setting it on one of Shepard's.

"Here's your medication. Now shoo! We are going to talk about this allergy thing and secret stash later in more detail later." She turned around and walked and sat at her desk, indicating she was intentionally completely oblivious to what will happen.

Both parties still at the bed were agape at what just happend.

"Shepard." Kaidan finally whispered when recovered his voice.

"As I said, please, lean on me." He continued, coming closer to her, kissing her on the cheek. Shepard could feel his breath on her neck. _It felt good._

She obliged and leaned onto Kaidan, as he helped her off the bed.

"C'mon, lets go." He said, leading her out the med bay, helping her stay up with an arm wrapped around her waist.

Shepard was only too happy to keep this closeness, smelling his scent, watching his gentle Canadian eyes.

"You know, I like this." She whispered, smiling.

"Well, you can have more if you invite me to your cabin." He returned, smirking, touching his head onto her forehead as they entered the elevator.

"Deck 1" Was Shepard's reply.

"Kaidan, you are always welcome to my cabin."

"Heh, sometimes, it doesn't feel like it." He said, grabbing her fully into a complete hug, facing each other.

"Well then Major, let's remedy that shall we?" She grinned, a Cheshire grin. She completed Kaidan's hug and kissed him, tasting left-over alcohol and mess grub.

The elevator interrupted their embrace as it dinged for Deck 1.

Taking the initiative, Kaidan hooked his arm, up and down picking Shepard up bridal style.

Earning a squeak from Shepard, and a bit of fight, until she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bonus smut chapter posting if wanted...


	4. Reconciliation

Warning the following chapter contains smut, i.e. strong mention of sex.

* * *

Kaidan casually strolled into the Loft, shoulders relaxed for the first time in hours, carrying Shepard to his own amazement.

The bravado of slipping through Shepard's "anti-helpless" net, which she so jealously guards, simply by picking her up in a traditional bridal hold, fueled Kaidan's steps.

_She never leans on me; tonight I will teach her so feels safe to do so._

Shepard was already half dozing off, eyes half closed, in the time it took for a few short steps to reach the bed. _I hope Kaidan doesn't bring up the "topic", maybe if I pretend to sleep…_

Noticing, he changed her position from being held to sitting on his lap like a child being told a bed time story, her head still on his shoulders craning into his neck.

He craned his own head, turning to plant a kiss on cheek and touch his forehead with her own, gazing into her eyes. _I guess Kaidan leaves me with no choice…_

"Lisa, we need to talk." Stating in his warm voice, a whisper only between the two of them._ Lisa, we damn right need to talk._

Fresh from Chakwas interrogation, she really was in, in her opinion, no mood to talk. She attempted again to dodge Kaidan's soft questioning and untimely concerned eyes to sulk into Kaidan, pushing him back, willing him to drop the subject and simply lie down with her.

Kaidan would have none of this. _Enough is enough._

Picking her up, he took his left arm to lift Shepard's chin to his eye level, like a parent ready to scold a young child on his/her lap.

"Lisa, you are precious to me. Your troubles are my troubles. Your pain is my pain." He started, his voice shaking, wavering to the bottled up protective concerns.

"I wasn't there with you when you woke up, I wasn't there with you after Horizon, I wasn't there with you through your confinement on Earth, _but I am here now_." Tears ran down his cheeks, his body shaking, partially hugging Shepard.

"I want you to know, whatever happens, I will be here. You can lean on any of us, but especially, you can lean on me_,_ because _I love you_." He concluded, running his hands through Shepard's soft silky hair, and enveloping her into a bundle of warm Alenko.

Shepard was shocked at Kaidan's display of underlying guilt, loyalty and _love._

Taking herself out of her pleasant shock, she reached to Kaidan, simultaneous pushing him to the bed and engaging him in deep kiss, a mouth war of intimate and passionate emotion. Sitting on top of his stomach, she slided to lie on his side. Kaidan copied her movement, until they both were laying on the bed, facing each other, holding each others hands.

They sat there in relative peacefulness, minutes passing before Shepard timidly spoke.

"Kaidan."

"I remember everything. Prothean visions and how..." She stilled, her body frozen in fear lost in waking nightmare.

"Hey, hey, I'm here." He said, propping himself on his elbow, pulling Shepard into him. He could feel her short warm breath and cold tears on his neck. "Please tell me, what do you remember?" He prodded into the sobbing darkness.

"I lied to Miranda. I lied to all of you. I remember dying." She finally gasped, in-between her sobbing session.

"The window…" She pointed upwards. "…does not help the nightmares either."

Kaidan spared a glance upwards, noticing a crystal clear window into the abyss of space.

"Oh, Lisa." He quietly uttered, keeping a firmer grasp on her, to make her feel safe.

_Oh, god didn't Cerberus read her psych profile or know how she died?_

"Stay?" She suddenly asked, her inquiring eyes gazing into Kaidan's soul.

"Of course. I'll even do one better." He replied with a grin.

He grabbed Shepard, digging his head into her neck, rubbing and kissing all exposed skin. He brashly took off her shirt, shifting over her, attacking the freshly revealed skin.

Shepard _groaned, _the tension rolling of her, relaxing and relishing Kaidan's constant touch.

Kaidan didn't slow down.

Finishing his first tour of kisses, he moved to remove bra and pants from the equation.

Kaidan's caressing touch built up enough confidence, for her to return fire.

She _toppled_ Kaidan, ripping his own shift off and assaulting with kisses of her own, starting from the neck pecking down his chest.

She was acutely aware, of Kaidan's now showing restraint. She teased it further, by staying in the area with kisses and savouring licks, and removing his pants none too gently.

_He _moaned against her, he in turned seized her, returning to their previous status quo, him on top.

The freshly revealed breasts from before, called to him, and he paid no expense attending to them.

Dotting small kisses up and down interspersed with licks and squeezing.

The loving sounds of groans, squeals and moans from Shepard were the only things he needed to know his success rate.

Intent on improving, he removed his whites, and lined his penis up.

Slowly, caressing her as he did, whispering reassuringly, he entered her.

The moment was marked by simultaneous gasps of sudden joy.

He resisted the urge to blindly attack, instead shifting in and out, slowly, allowing Shepard to have some degree of control.

His thrusting slowly but surely sped up, incrementally. He lifted Shepard's leg over him, to reach deeper and to hit more satisfying tightness and completeness, before being overcome by desire to accelerate things.

For Shepard, it was _glorious._

His being, inside of her felt so _good, _a tingly sensation of pleasure and adrenaline. His smooth touch and grasp gave her a sense of security _unknown before._

He picked up her other leg, and began to fully immerse into her. Striking deep, striking fulfilment.

The air filled with slapping of bodies, moans of pleasure as both overtook their climax.

They finally relaxed, curling into each other for warmth, a pleasurable feeling of giddiness and for Shepard _I haven't felt this alive, this happiness for so long._

"Kaidan?" She murmured into his ear.

"Hmm?" He responded, turning to face her.

"I'm glad we had this talk, I love you." She simply uttered, wrapping herself into Kaidan's warm comfortable chest-pillow.

Kaidan could only feel elated. _I'm glad we had this talk too._

"_Me too."_

He grabbed the nearby sheets and blankets, draping them over him and Shepard.

Settling into a peaceful sleep, free of nightmares and for the moment everything that every happened.


End file.
